Valentine no Jutsu
by OhaiAlex
Summary: Sasuke has planned a very special, sexual, suprising, and fuckable Valentine's Day for Naruto. Lemon, SasuNaru, ONESHOT.


**A/N: **I know I should be editing my story, but this just suddenly came to mind, and I dare say, I need a break from my other fanfiction. xD Sooo, yeah.

**Warnings: **Bashing, anal, shonen, yaoi [hard-core], lemons, fluff, bashing, and others. You just have to find out. :3

**Others: **Read my other fanfiction- Otomen Sasuke. Enjoy, and-

_Happy Valentine's Day!_

Valentine no Jutsu

* * *

It was Valentine's Day in the sunny village of Konohagakure no Sato, couples snuggling up to each other and make-out sessions where ever you go, but that didn't stop them since they ignored it. Sasuke and Naruto walked throughout the village to look for a certain something for a certain someone. Naruto was a little too excited and Sasuke was, well, too boring. It was very aggravating that everyone was all over each other. He should have known by now that single people should watch out when they go outside, because they are going to be even more jealous. Oh well, he had a top plan tonight. Tonight, on Valentine's Day, to get a certain someone in his pants. You guessed it: trying to get in Naruto's pants and admitting his not-found love to the blond. It was good that Naruto didn't know it yet, because he got him the top present anybody could give anyone. Pfft, it's too obvious. Just guess.

Sasuke and Naruto stopped in front of store that was full of jewelry, so this was the perfect place to buy that certain gift for that certain someone. Sasuke just stood there, ruffling up his hair. They've been to fifteen stores already and he STILL hasn't found that certain thing yet, and you know how patient Uchiha's are, the most patient he's ever been was five minutes, waiting for Naruto to come in and out of the store. And since it was Valentine's Day, he was trying to avoid as much social places as possible. His fangirls always lingered around, stalking, waiting until he was alone, and then they would jump in for the kill! He even had fanboys. He told them bother, whenever they went up to give him gifts, that he never liked girls.. nor guys, no interest in any sex, no interest in_ sex. _Nothing, nadda, zip, zilt. Then they walked away in disappointment, and the Uchiha smiled in triumph. Because he was just that awesome.

Flip of the hair.

Famous Uchiha smirk.

Oh yeah.

"Hey Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasu-" Naruto blinked, noticing that he was cut off when a pale hand covered his mouth. He already knew that Sasuke was on his very last shread of sanity. After that would be gone, he was going to fuck that blond here and now. But create an unnecessary scene? Aha, no.

Sasuke glared down at the blond, feeling something wet come on the palm of his hand. Get it? _Come_? Anyways, he took away his hand, now figuring out that Naruto licked his hand. He stared at it disgusted. He needed to save the licking to something else. Though, Sasuke would never admit it. Because he was just that good. Yeahyeah, we all heard that before, "How many more stores are we going to have to go before we find it?!" He gritted his teeth together, trying to restrain himself from strangling the innocent blond, but he forgave him. Who couldn't hate him?! I mean, he's so kawaii.

Naruto looked like he was thinking too hard, squinting of the eyes, hand resting under the chin, hearing a small hum from him, oh yeah. He was thinking _way_too hard. His sky-blue eyes suddenly verted themselves to the store sign then inside the store as if he was window shopping.

Hold on.

The blond spotted the _perfect_gift, and just in time too. Naruto just smiled up at the annoyed Uchiha, and skipped into the store. Before Sasuke knew it, the blond had left him, question still unanswered.

Damn you Naruto.

Sasuke spotted an alley just by the store. Since Naruto knew where the raven was going to be, he just slid in there, protecting himself from the fangirls.

Just after five minutes, he was tapping his foot in agitation. It had been thirteen seconds past five minutes and he was just about to march to get Naruto, but before he could move, he spotted Naruto at the mouth of the alley way, bag in hand with a successful smile upon his girlish face. Oh how he just wanted to protect that smile, it was so perfect, so cute, so moving. That's the only thing he was looking foreword when he was seeing Naruto, except being dazed at his wonderful features upon his perfect body. Alright, get it together Sasuke! He slapped himself back in reality, walking towards the cheeky blond, walking out of the alley way, now walking side-by-side with the blond.

"Okay, let's go!" Naruto marched off towards the direction of the certain persons house. As you probably would have known, that certain and special someone in Naruto's eyes is no other than that bitch Sakura. Naruto still liked her and all but it faded after finding out that Sakura didn't like him when he announced his love for Sakura. But Sakura kindly said to Naruto that she had no interest in him. Not because she had an obsessive crush on Sasuke. No, she got over that fake, school girl crush long ago. She said something being with Rock Lee. That suprised the blond, he never thought that Haruno Sakura would have a massive crush and even like no less than no other than Rock Lee, The Handsome Green Beast of Konohagakure. She was probably hypnotized into it, but she was always her regular old self.

Naruto afterwards was crushed. He thought for sure she would like him. He was always alone in his apartment, sitting on the couch, watching a crappy romantic movie, a huge jub of melted ice-cream in his lap. Sasuke saw this and came to Naruto's house to always comfort him. He really didn't like seeing Naruto so sad. This was never liked him. He always liked the blond being really bouncy, that's how he came to love him.

The little gift was just a friendship gift. Of course they were still friends, so Naruto just wanted to show how much she has cared for the pink-haired girl.

Before Naruto could go anywhere, he was grabbed by the wrist by no other than Uchiha Sasuke himself. He was once again using his famous Uchiha glare at the precious little being, "Where do you think you're going?" He sounded like his voice was tainted.

"Teme! I was going to give this present to Sakura-chan! Valentine's Day is almost over!" Naruto screamed at Sasuke. He just wanted to give the damn present to her already. Damn, was it _that_ hard?

"Think of it dobe, Sakura is on a date with Lee, so what would happen to you if you disturbed them?"

Oh, that's right! Lee had told him of his date plans with Sakura the day before. How could he forget something like that?! "Oh yeah. Aha, you're right. I'm going to get my face pumbled into the ground." His eyes showed some sadnesswhen he walked off, with Sasukefollowing close behind him. It seemed like after that, he felt better. Actually, he's always felt better with Sasuke near by, even if he did get on his nerves.

He kept talking to himself, worshipping the mission he had in mind: Fuck Naruto tonight. Images began to flood his mind. All those wonderful thoughts, totally ignoring what Naruto had to say. All the pictures and mental images were totally worth imagining, than hearing Naruto's voice. They were both good choices though, he liked images. Wait, if Naruto liked to talk and talk, maybe he was totally vocal during sex. He would find out tonight. Oh yes he would.

"A-Ano Naruto-kun.." A mysterious voice stuttered out.

They both blinked into reality when a voice disturbed them from there train of thought. Naruto, with his cute, adorable self, was smiling to himself when Sasuke had to be the one to break the tension and noticed that the girl was shaking for how he took forever to notice.

"Ah, Hinata-chan," Sasuke finally said, with a hint of vemon hinting in his voice. This made Hinata shake and hold the mysetrious object into her chest. Sasuke nudged his best friend, making Naruto jump and glare up at the raven.

Naruto blinked and saw Hinata standing in front of her. He smiled, yet again, and walked in front of Sasuke and stood _right in front _ofHinata. Hinata's visible blush became intensified if it _was _possible, "Hey Hinata-chan! What's up?" Those beautiful blue eyes were staring at the plain and boring Hyuuga Hinata. Sasuke growled lowly that way Naruto wouldn't have to look back at him and giving him a lecture of sounding like an animal. That sort of scared Naruto. Reminded him of a ghost.

"O-Oh, u-uhm, th-this is for y-you..!" Hinata hid her pearl white eyes behind her low cut bangs, stuffing the heart object into Naruto's chest by accident.

Naruto stared down stupidly at the heart object and took ahold of it, looking carefully at it. It read: '_Hope you'll be my Valentine!' _The blond looked at all the original designs on it, his fingers tracing it. It was a mixture of red and pink, with blue and orange laces around it, his favorite colors, "Arigato gozaimasu Hinata-chan!" The grin on his face grew wider.

"Dobe, I think the box of chocolates is trying to ask you something," Sasuke's eyes verted down at the colorful shape, clenching his fist. He would not be lost to some stupid girl with no self-confidence and winning his heart over chocolate! **Chocolate! **If that happened, he would find a way to assassinate the annoying girl.

"Oh, uhm, Hinata-chan.. I can't, I'm sorry," Naruto's voice seem apologetic and looked down at Hinata, watching those small tears stream down from those pretty, little, eyes. He walked past Hinata, the box of chocolates still in hand, and a shocked yet pleased Sasuke following the blond.

Wow.

That was unexpected.

* * *

Once they reached Naruto's house, they did the ritual:

_Take off shoes._

_Set stuff down on table._

_Go into kitchen._

_Start an immature fight._

But the immature bickering never happened. It was _Valentine's Day _after all. It was a special holiday to both Sasuke and himself. Plus, Sasuke had to give Naruto a little something-something, also planning to do the blond tonight. Oh, that was too common. Well all know Sasuke! Jeez.

"So, dobe, what do you want for dinner, and no, not ramen." Sasuke said that last part before he could say anything 'ramen' related, "nope, no ramen tonight."

Naruto puffed out his cheeks, even though he _really _wanted ramen, he would have to suffer. Valentine's Day had to involve a romantic dinner with candles and rose petals all over the place. But only really gooey-mushy-gushy couples did that. They weren't a couple, _yet_, so they would just stay home, make a usual dinner, and ate with a normal conversation, laughing with each other as it was the most popular thing to do.

Tonight, Sasuke made something that he could only find available in Naruto's abandoned cabinets and refridgerator, some onion soup, including a chocolate bunny. It wasn't much, but damn it was good.

Naruto slurped it up in a matter of seconds, letting out a loud 'ahh'. That cheeky grin was still plastered upon his face, walking up to the sink and placing his bowl into the canyon.

Sasuke was nibbling on the ear of the chocolate rabbit, when he finally saw his moment. He grabbed Naruto's wrist, when the blond suddenly looked back in a shocked expression, "Teme. Geez, don't scare me like that!" The blond glared at the daring Uchiha, when he suddenly got out of his seat and dragged the scared boy into his bedroom.

Sasuke closed the door behind him, locking it. Who knows who will be trying to get in. The raven pinned the blond down on the bed, looking down at him with the most lustful and beautiful eyes. They actually had some color to them. He leaned down and started to lick and nibble on the blonds neck, trying to find that spot that made Naruto squirm, but things didn't go out as he had planned.

"T-Teme! What are you doing?!" Naruto yelled out. His eyes showed a confusion between 'he wanted it' and 'no, this doesn't seem right'. His lips trembled. Maybe it wasn't because he was being _raped,_ but maybe because he actually felt something for the determined raven.

Sasuke looked down at him, then leaned down towards his ear, whispering, "Naruto, you know I love you, right?" then he started to nibble upon his earlobe, forcing a small noise to come out from the adorable blond.

Naruto forced his head to the side, unconsciously giving him more room to explore. By hearing Sasuke's voice, it sounded like he meant it, it sounded like he wasn't dared to do this. Maybe he felt the same way. He had to make sure, "N-Neh, Sasuke.."

This suprised Sasuke. He forced his head apart from his juicy neck, now looking down at the blond, his eyes widend, "N-Naruto-" His eyes widened past humanly possible, feeling a pair of warm lips on his. Naruto was _kissing _him. It was different, instead of it passionate and pleasurable, like he wanted it to be, but it seemed forceful and wonderous. They probably weren't good signs. He pulled away, both looking at each other, "Naruto..?"

Naruto's eyes seemed excited, feeling tears flowing down his face, "Sasuke I-" Naruto now was suddenly cut off into a kiss. Once Sasuke had a taste of the blond, he wanted more. He traced his bottom lip, begging for an entrance. Naruto hesitated, but he finally let him in, feeling his tongue inside of his mouth. He enjoyed the taste of chocolate, and especialy Sasuke's taste. It was an absolutly tasteful combination. Sasuke had let go of Naruto's wrist, allowing Naruto to wrap his arms around Sasuke's neck, leaving no space between both of there bodies. Lips against lips, hips against hips, groins rubbing against groins.

Naruto moaned into the kiss, feeling the tongue circling and exploring every inch of the moist cavern. He noticed that something _hard_ was rubbing up against his own clothed member; Sasuke was getting hard and unnoticably turned-on. Whoever knew that any little thing Naruto did, it could get anyone wet and/or hard in a matter of seconds. He had to seperate the kiss because of some breathing problems. His eyes were half-lided and absolutly lustful, feeling Sasuke trail down his body with kisses.

Sasuke glared at the atricles of clothing that was blocking his main-objective. So, he unwrapped his arms from around his neck, and kissed his elbow in apology. He took of Naruto's shirt with absolute skill, which he went almost blind at the sight of Naruto's toned chest, he almost had an orgasim just by looking at it. Just for testing purposes, he took one of the blond's nipples into his mouth, pulling and tugging at it teasingly. He felt Naruto's body jerk from underneath him hearing steady moans pouring out, but those weren't the ones that he wanted to hear; he wanted to hear heavy, loud ones including his name in heavy pants, which he was going to get that soon. This was just foreplay after all.

"S-Sasuke.. what are you-"

Sasuke went over to the same nipple, giving it the same treatment until he saw that one turn red just like the other one. He saw his pants untouched, noticing there was a small, wet spot. Naruto was already starting to leak from Sasuke's light and tender touches. The raven went down and unbuttoned Naruto's pants, letting Naru's member become free of the clothed jail. Naruto let out a quick gasp, feeling Sasuke holding his hard, stiff member. Oh how he wanted him to do so much more with it. He moaned when he felt it going into his mouth, giving it light sucks and gentle nibbles. A hand was holding it at the base, his mouth doing most of the job Naruto was requested he wanted him to do mentally. Oh, how this feeling was wonderful.

Naruto unconsciously bucked his hips at the touch and sucks that Sasuke kept giving him, "A-Ah..Sasuke.." For some reason, he felt impatient, he didn't like when people teased him, which is kind of odd since he would pratically do the same to Sasuke.

Sasuke had his eyes shut, noticing that Naruto was looking down upon his form. The member grew harder inside of his mouth, feeling the pulse growing inside of his, knowing that soon, already, Naruto was going to come.

"Sasuke.. I'm going to.. going to..gah!" Naruto shut his eyes closed, feeling him do an excellent job of giving the best head he's ever received. But he didn't want this to end soon, he wanted it to last forever. Here with Sasuke, alying together would be absolutly fabulous.

Before Naruto could let out his release, Sasuke took his mouth away, tongue still connected then disconnecting. Naruto let out a disappointed groan, the pleasure slowly dieing down. Before he knew it, the pants were off, including his undergarments. The blond felt naked, of course, he_ was_ naked, so there was no problem with that.

Naruto felt a sharp pain enter him, when he looked down to see him he saw a hungery Sasuke, a finger stabbed into his hole. His eyes widend, arching his back, then calmed down, "Sasuke.. that.. h-hurts." He shut his eyes, trying to ignore the pain that was stabbing him in deep, feeling another digit entering him. There wasn't any pleasure being included yet, cursing as the finger moved all through out his limp and weak body. Whimper after whimper came from him, no moan, no groans. Sasuke knew this was just a phase so he added one last finger, preparing of what came in a couple of minutes.

"Shh, it will be over soon enough." Sasuke's words just seemed so soothing, so absolute, it didn't make Naruto doubt at all. Sasuke kissed the tip of the length, when he suddenly took out all of his fingers. When Sasuke was in the middle of unbuttoning his pants.

Naruto squeaked out, "Sasuke.. y-you're still fully clothed." He was still stammering with his breathing, his chest dropping up and down in an uncommon pace. His eyes were still half-lided, his beautiful blue eyes having a tint of pink to them. Oh, this made Sasuke squirm just by looking in his eyes.

The raven nodded, leaving his pants alone to be the last one taken off. He quickly, with skill, took off his shirt, exposing another toned chest that wasn't Narutos'. Sasuke then took off his pants, along with his boxers.

Naruto's eyes widend.

O.

M.

G.

He was **_huge_**. Was _that _going to fit inside of him?!

"S-Sasuke?!" He was suddenly crawled on, ignoring the look of fear Naruto gave him. He set him at Naruto's entrance, looking so calmly and so gently down at the blond.

"Naruto.." He pushed himself inside the tight blond, noticing that Naruto had placed his hand upon his own shoulders, squeezing his nails inside his shoulders, "Nnghn, you're so.. tight."

"Sasuke! That.. that hurts!" He arched his back, tightning the grip upon his shoulders. It was really intense, this has never happened to him before, it was so wonderful. The pain slowly turned into pure pleasure, feeling Sasuke pound into him, but only slowly to get Naruto adjusted. Sasuke's eyes threatened to close on him, wanting to keep this going by looking at the cute little blond. If he was have sex with the blond, he at least wanted to see the blonds face in pleasure than not knowing the memory, sure they would continue to do it again, but this was there _first time_.

Naruto moved along with the rythym, unconsciously, not wanting this to end anytime soon. This was just too wonderful. Naruto's eyes widend then moaned out loudly once Sasuke had hit his prostate, in that same exact spot. Sasuke tried to hit it every time, only to succeed, "S-Sasuke! F-Faster!" Naruto screamed out. He didn't want this to end quickly, but the pleasure was unbearable, wanting it to continue to happen.

Sasuke winced also the pleasure hitting him like a ton of bricks. He clung onto his hips, when he kept going on, and on, and on. Pounding, thrusting, groaning. It was too much for him. Naruto was making this more difficult than it really was. Trying to go faster was not in his vocabulary, he went deeper, but not faster.

"S-Sasuke! I can't.. I'm going to..-" He winced, continueing to move within the rythym, feeling like he's going to explode. He didn't want it to end. Not yet. He didn't want it to, it was just too soon. Sasuke nodded, slowling it down, then speeding back up, grabbing the blonds member, pumping it. He loved the look on Naruto's face, it was so adorable. The hair sticking on his face, his mouth wide open with moans coming out, and the eyes, his beutiful eyes coming together like peices in a puzzle.

Before they knew it, it ended right there, with Naruto exploded onto his chest also on Sasuke's, the raven giving in a few more thrusts, then letting out his realese. He collapsed ontop of the blond, hugging him close, not wanting to let him go.

Naruto was breathing heavily, also hugging Sasuke close.

"Happy Valentine's Day Naruto.."

Naruto's eyes shot open, squirming from under Sasuke, "Ahh, I have to give you something Sasuke!" The blond got off and ran into the living room, naked, and came back with the same bag that looked like it was for Sakura. Sasuke blinked in confusion.

"Naruto? Isn't that for Sakura?" He sat up, absolutly exhasted. Naruto sat right next to him, taking the square object out.

"I was.. actually looking a gift for you. I would hope you would understand.. but now you do, so it went all well!" The blond smiled like a fox, watching Sasuke open the box, a ring, embedded with diamonds being unleashed, watching it sparkle.

"N-Naruto? This.." He quickly put it on, blushing slightly. He then looked at Naruto, giving him a nice, slimy passionate kiss. After he forced his lips away, they touched forehead to forehead, giggling as if they made a small joke.

"I love you Sasuke."

"I love you too Naruto." Then, they gave each other one last kiss.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry this lemon was short. Damn, I make everything too short. I was threatened to get off the computer in ten minutes because I was doing something else besides doing this. It was actually harder. When I read it over again, it seemed a little, actually, a lot shorter than I really wanted it to be. But, hey, it's better than nothing.

Everyone, have a pleasent SasuNaru Valentine's Day!

:3


End file.
